1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device equipped with speakers.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, usually have speakers. Portable electronic devices equipped with speakers define cavities for receiving the speakers. The cavities are usually large to allow resonance of sounds emitted by the speakers. However, such large cavities require a lot of space, making it difficult to miniaturize the portable communication devices. In addition, portable electronic devices equipped with speakers further define holes above the speakers for sound propagation. However, such arrangements of holes can increase the thickness of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.